Comfortable
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: This is the first in the Continuum series.  Oz thinks back to Willow while he stares down at the very non-Willow woman in his bed.


**Alright so this is the start of a new series I am working on called the Continuum series. It will be a collection of stories based off of John Mayer's songs. Most will not have actual lyrics on it, but this one will. Also, not all of them will go hand in hand. Some will be stand alones. I'm not entirely sure if I like this one. I just feel like there is something a bit off. But it is the first in the series so hopefully, the others will be better. I hope you enjoy. **

_Our love was comfortable,  
And so broken in.  
She's perfect, so flawless.  
I'm not impressed.  
I want you back._

I sighed, looking down at the girl who was asleep in my bed. She's someone Devon hooked me up with to get over you. He tried to find someone who was your complete opposite. So he chose Victoria. Tori for short. She's shorter than me, even in heels, which is kind of impressive. She's got dyed blond hair-even now I can see her thick brown roots. Oh and she's pretty religious. Catholic to be exact. She doesn't believe in demons or werewolves…or magic. She hates it when I curse. She frowns, saying she wish I wouldn't use profanity and it always makes me chuckle to myself. It confuses her. I'm sure I look like a mad person but every time I see that frown, it makes me think of you. It makes me think of sometimes late at night when you were frustrated with a spell or me or anything else, you would suddenly get the mouth of a sailor. I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one that knows that about you. I doubt even Xander knows. That thought alone fills me with joy. I'm still jealous of Xander. He gets to see you every day while I'm here with Tori.

I used to love waking up and rolling over to find you in my sweats or t-shirt. You didn't bother putting make up on unless we were going out somewhere nice. I'm not sure if I ever told you but you really didn't need it. You were perfect without it, just the way you were. Tori wears skimpy little nightgowns to bed and never in the three weeks that we have dating, have I seen her sans-make up. Even in the mornings, her eye liner and shadow are still there. Granted, it tends to be a little smudged but it's still there.

Devon tired to make find me a girl I wouldn't compare you to, a girl that wouldn't remind me of you. He doesn't realized that's impossible. Just yesterday I went to the market and there was a lady that looked just like the owner of the market next to the university.

"_Oz," you ask, looking up at me. Your head is on my chest. It is Monday morning but neither of us have classes so we relax in my room. _

"_Hm?" I ask, continuing to brush back your hair with my fingers. The blinds are open and the sun's rays send little flames dancing across the strands as I move them. _

"_What do you want to do today?" _

"_Whatever," I tell you, truthfully. I would have been happy just being with you. I would have most likely agreed to anything. _

"_A movie day," you suggest, tracing swirling patterns on my arm. "Just the two of us. There is a rental place just down the road and we could get snacks at the market. We wouldn't have to leave the room after that." _

"_Mm-hm," I nodded. "That sounds good." _

"_I was thinking of a horror movie but not werewolves or vampires. Too close to the full moon for my liking. Or maybe a comedy." _

"_Whatever you want," I say kissing your head. "We have all day, we could pick a couple different kinds." _

_You place a soft kiss on my lips before getting up and changing. The fact that you no longer went to the bathroom to change brings a smile to my face. I loved how comfortable our relationship was. I roll over on my side, propping my head on my hand as I watch you exchange my sweats and Dingoes shirt for your long red skirt and orange sweater. I had made a Velma comment the night before that earned me a soft playful punch in the arm and a kiss on the cheek. A fair trade in my mind. _

_You tug on my free arm. "Come on, Oz," you smile. I pull you down on top of me and tickle you until you shriek 'uncle'. I place a long kiss on your lips before getting up and pulling on my clothes as well._

_Half an hour later and we are in the little market on the street across from the university. We already had picked up a few videos: two horrors, a comedy, a romantic comedy, and an action. I scanned through the chips section while you went to grab a case of soda. I had already grabbed a bag of cheddar chips for you and was mulling between Bar-B-Q and original for myself. You run up behind me and think I don't see you. I do though, out of the corner of my eye. You jump on the cart and ride it down the aisle, laughing. You turn back to smile at me and before I can warn you, you crash into a rack of magazines, sending them flying everywhere. _

_I chuckle going over to help you. "Hey, you okay?" I ask, pulling you up off the ground. You flush a bright red and bend down to pick them up. I do the same and a few seconds later a short woman in her late forties/early fifties comes rushing over in a tizzy. She's barking insults at us and you flush even darker and go into an apologetic ramble. _

"_I'm sorry," you tell her quickly. "I shouldn't have done that. I never do that. I don't know why I did that. I'll pick them all up don't worry about it. I'm sorry. So very very sorry." _

_I was used to your rambling and I only picked up on half of the things you said, I felt bad for the poor woman in front of us. She most likely had no idea what you were saying._

_I took in the lady's glare and pull you up gently by your arm. "I think it would be best if we just go." You had the magazines in your hand to the owner and practically bolt to the door, dragging me behind you. _

"_Oh God!" you mutter burring your face in your hands once we are out the door. "I feel so bad." I pull you into a hug and whisper a quick 'I love you' before we continue down the road. _

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Tori rolling over. I frowned down at her. I got out of bed and pulled on pants, shoes, and a hoodie. I couldn't lie to myself. Yes, Tori might be flawless for someone like Xander or Devon but she doesn't impress me. I only want one person. I want the one person I let slip away. I want you back.

**Well, what did you think? Keep it up? Move on to another idea? Well let me know! **

**Love,  
Spike. **


End file.
